


The Omega

by Virgil_Sanders_23



Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgil_Sanders_23/pseuds/Virgil_Sanders_23
Summary: Onni Aldaine is a young Omega who has yet to meet her mate. What happens when she meets her mate?





	1. The Omega

Onni’s pov

I sigh as I twiddle my thumbs, my nerves reaching a peak as I sit in silence. My thoughts run wild in the never ending silence. Uncontrolled and deafening. I wish my thoughts would just stop. A tug on my hair jerks me back to reality, I scowl and sit up straighter. _Why did our Alpha have to assign a pack gathering on this day? Is he trying to mock me?_ Another tug. I hiss angrily but make no sign of moving.

“Your hair is finished. Go get changed, you need to look presentable.” someone commanded through the haze of my thoughts.

“Did you not hear me, you mutt?” they muttered angrily. A look of annoyance flickered across my face. I slowly and carefully got out of my seat while muttering a word of obedience. I started walking away as fast as I could without running.

“Walk quieter!! The pups are sleeping!” They angrily whispered. I winced and slowed down so there was only the soft padding of my socks rather than the large thumps from running. I slowly entered my “room” which was actually just another part of the basement.

“Onni!” someone shouted quietly.

“Who’s there?” I whispered into the darkness. Slowly my light brightens and the dark recedes. I look around for the person belonging to the voice. Finally I spot my best friend Brylie looking around cautiously.  

“Brylie!? Why are you in my room? You need to get ready!” I whisper yell. I sigh angrily once again. _Why must she be so slow?_

“I know, I know but I wanted to come see you before I got ready” Brylie whispered back. I rolled my eyes and let out another annoyed sigh. _Of course that is why_

“You look like you want something else. What is it?” I said quietly

“Do you think you will meet your mate today?” she squealed quietly “I think I might meet mine, I have good feeling about tonight!”

“Yeah, yeah. I know, but even if I do meet my mate they probably won’t even want me” I said solemnly as I shook my head with clearly shown sadness. _Who would want an Omega like me?!_ I think bitterly. I shake my head once again.

“Aww, don’t think like that Onni. I bet all the boys would want you” She cooes sadly. I give her a weird look.

“I don't want all the boys to like me, I just want my mate. So they could get me out of this hellhole!” I whisper angrily. Brylie gives me a half-hearted glare.

“Anyways what are you going to wear tonight?” She whispers excited again. I shrug, “it’s not like I have anything good anyway” Brylie squeals again and I raise my eyebrows in a questioning glance.

“I’m gonna make you look hot!” She whispers while dragging me to my doom. _Oh boy._ I think, hoping I’m not going to be stuck with Brylie for long.

After what feels like hours (actually 25 mins), I’m in a royal blue dress that hugs my curves. My hair is put up in a circular braid and I have smokey eyeshadow on. I have bronze heels and a choker with a diamond shaped charm on it. I half-heartedly give myself a small smirk. _Maybe this will help my mate like me more._ I think as I walk back to my room.

A few minutes later I hear my pack start to gather above the basement. _It must be time for the “guests” to get here_ I think sarcastically to myself. I suddenly hear my Alpha begin to speak.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, May I have your attention please!” I hear my Alpha speak, slightly muffled because of the floor above me. Slowly the chatter dulls into silence. “Thank you, Thank you. Tonight we are here for the yearly gathering between the packs.” The pack cheers loudly and I wince as my silence is ruined.

“For the unmated wolves, mingle in hopes you find your mate! For the mated wolves, try to stay off the wine!” I can practically hear him winking at his Beta and then the pack. “We will be meeting the New Crest pack first near the town and bring them to the pack house. After we will meet the rest of the packs one by one. Try to be polite and don’t get into any fights! Thank you!” He finished off.

Suddenly I hear his very own voice in my head. “ **All omegas head upstairs.”** I sigh and get up, popping my joints as I stretch. I meet up with another one of the omegas, Riley, and we both head upstairs together.

**“** I wonder what he needs,” Riley whispers quietly. I shrug my shoulders. _I already know what he wants_. We open the basement door to see two other Omegas are already waiting for us.

We both go and stand next to them. The door opens once again a few minutes later and four other Omegas come out. One of them being the little girl I consider to be my sister, Ella. She quickly hurrys to stand next to me. I gently grab her hand and stand up straighter looking over at our Alpha.

He clears his throat, “As you all know tonight is the annual pack gathering. I want all of you,” he pauses, scanning his eyes over us, “To look _presentable_ tonight. Some of you will be helping serve drinks or watch over the pups. Others will be helping me meet the other packs.”

He quickly pulls out a piece of paper from his black jeans. “I will call your name and you will step forward. I will tell you your job for tonight. Am I understood?”

We all stand straighter. “Yes Alpha Lucien” we chorus together. “Good” he says, nodding before beginning to call out names. “Skylar,” a girl with blonde hair steps forward nervously. He leans over and whispers in her ear. Due to my enhanced senses I catch a few of his words. “You......pups....behave....patient”  she whispers back “Y-yes Alpha, sir” He nods and stands straighter while the girl goes over to stand in the corner

“Sophia,” a girl with slightly black-more-brown hair steps forward. She stumbles but catches herself with a grimace. He leans down to whisper in her ear, this time I can’t hear anything other than a few mumbles. I slowly zone out waiting for my name. A few minutes later I feel a tug on my hand, I glance down at Ella to see her fumbling with her hand nervously. “It’s okay” I whisper.

“Chris,” a guy with sandy blonde hair steps forward. Once again our alpha leans down to talk to him. The boy steps next to Skylar, in the line for pup duty. Suddenly I hear “Ella!” I focus as hard as I can to hear what he says as Ella continues to fumble around. I catch a somewhat quiet sentence “I took it easy on you...... Pack Escort” I nervously whimper hoping I get put with her.

“Eric,” a boy with brown hair steps forward only to be escorted to his own line with no words. I nervously scratch my wrist. “Riley!” My friend steps forward a little more confident than she looks. “....Drinks...” She gets shoved into line with the other boy. I bite my lip with nerves.

“Onni!” I hear, I glance at the clock and step forward slightly. He leans down and whispers in my ear “Because you have recently sassed people, you will be staying with me until all the packs get here” he says with contained anger. I nervously nod and step towards Ella and one other. I sigh as I grab Ella’s hand for comfort, being next to the Alpha and Ella at the same time is better than I expected. I hear one final name called.

**“** Mia!” A girl with dark green dyed hair steps forward, itching her tan skin. “Drinks.” is all he says, waving her over to Riley and Eric. The Alpha nods to his Beta and walks out of the room.

The Beta clears his throat, “Eh Hem, now that you have your assigned groups, you may leave and go get ready.” he dismisses us with his hands. We all walk one by one to the basement in silence.

**A/N - Finally! After two days of work I get the first chapter rewritten and back up! I got a little help from my friend on this chapter but hopefully I won't need help anymore.**

**Total Words:1386**

**If you want to go read this story in someone else's view here is the link(The character has yet to be introduced): https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nileonine**

**Feedback is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: You met Onni and her best friend Brylie. You met Ella and Riley, two of Onni’s closest Omega friends. The Omegas are called upstairs and given roles for the gathering. 

Last paragraph: “The Beta clears his throat, “Eh Hem, now that you have your assigned groups, you may leave and go get ready.” He dismisses us with his hands. We all walk one by one to the basement in silence.“

Sneak Peek of the Chapter: The blue car door opens and....

I sigh as I feel a brush run through my tangled hair once again. Brylie peeks over my shoulder into my eye with a questioning glance. “Why so glum?” she asks in a silly accent trying to get me to laugh.

“I have to go with the Alpha to meet ALL the packs and I can't leave his side at all.” I replied with a sad tone while fiddling with my makeup brush. I look up in the mirror and make eye contact with Brylie.

“Well won’t you have Ella with you?” She says not breaking eye contact at all. I look at the corner of Brylie’s grey room as I start to speak. “Well yeah, but I have to be polite and formal the whole time, and I have never been allowed to meet the other packs, so this will be the first time I meet them.” 

Brylie gave me a knowing glance “So you are nervous to meet the other packs, or you think they might hit you.” I gave a small nod at the last statement. 

She sighed, “I know you are still being affected by your parents abusing you and your brother’s death, Onni, but it’s in the past. Look at how far you are now! You barely flinch anymore, your bruises have already faded and you are speaking more than before! Don’t let go of the progress you have made!” I felt tears well up at the mention of my four year old brother, Caleb. It’s only been two years but I still feel the pain from his death. But she is right, he may have only been four but he would not want me to be sad. I need to focus on the positive in life, not the negative that haunts my rough past. 

“Alright, I-I‘ll try my best” I say, trying to push down tears as to not show weakness and smudge my makeup. I feel the gentle tugging on my hair stop, Brylie looks down at me.

She smiles, “All done!” I give her a tiny smile as I looked at my long braid in the mirror. “You looks so pretty!” She cooes.

I scowl as I look at my faded hair. “I could look better, I need to redye my hair soon.” Brylie perks up at my statement. “Are you going to do a different color this time?” She asks excited. I shake my head no.

“I will probably just go with coral or dark red again.” I said, “Sorry.” I added after looking at her disappointed face. 

She just got back up and smiled again “It's fine. Are you ready for tonight?” She shouted quietly. “Say shouldn't you be leaving to go meet up with Alpha Lucien?”

I glance over at the clock. 5:34! I should have been with Alpha 4 minutes ago! I hurriedly grab my bracelet and slip it onto my wrist. I yell out a quick goodbye to Brylie and open the door to the house.

I quickly take off my heels and start running towards town. I reach the town in five minutes, the Alpha is standing there looking slightly cross. He quickly scolds me for being late while I grab Ella’s hand. 

Not a minute late the New Crest pack arrives. I stand straighter and look for anybody unique. But the only somewhat unique person was someone with a gold nose ring. I sigh again, this is going to be boring.

“Eh hem." my Alpha clears his throat "Thank you for letting us host the gathering. I would like to personally welcome you to the Crescent Eclipse pack. If you have anything you brought you can give it to this young lady here." He paused and points to Ella "And she will bring your stuff to the house. If you have any questions please ask me or" He pauses to point at me "Onni here, If everyone besides the Alpha and Beta could follow Onni that would be great." He nods and walks towards the Alpha and Beta of New Crest pack to converse. I lift my head and put my hands behind my back.

“Please follow me. Would you like a tour or would you like to go straight to the pack house?” I say spinning around slightly to look at the pack. A few people perk up, the others glance at each other. 

One of them speaks up, “We would like to go the pack house please.” I start shuffling around facing towards the town and start walking.

“For those who wanted to see the town, I can give you a tour later.” I say peeking over my shoulder. After a few minutes of walking we arrive at the newly rebuilt pack house.

I open the white and black door wide enough so the pack can get through. I glance in to see all the attention on the pack and me. I nervously stand back so the New Crest pack can get in the house. They all walk forward and start talking politely to each other.

I hear footsteps behind me, I glance behind me to see New Crest Alpha and my Alpha. I open the door wider for them. The Alpha from New Crest nods at me politely. My Alpha goes up to the big stage.

He clears his throat, “Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for coming tonight. The New Crest pack has just arrived, so please talk and mingle!” The packs cheer, excited for tonight.

My Alpha walks down next to me and leans to whisper in my ear, “Stay next to me the whole time. Then at 5:50 get Ella and we will get ready for the Tiger Wood pack.” He whispers sternly.

I nod and whisper “Yes Alpha.” He stands and starts walking slowly waiting for me to catch up with him. I walk fast to get next to him, taking big steps to catch up with his long strides.

He heads over towards the Alpha and Beta of New Crest with me by his side. The other Alpha looks up with a questioning glance. “Who is this young lady?” he asks politely, I stand up slightly straighter and give him a polite nod. 

“This is Onni one of the Omega’s of the pack, she recently got into some trouble so she will be staying with me.” my Alpha speaks with a slightly disappointed tone. I glance at my watch. 5:45, I sigh and zone out for a few more minutes. I come back into focus once again and check my watch, 5:50. 

“Excuse me Alpha.” I say clear enough for him to understand me. He glances up with a questioning glare, mad at me for interrupting him. “May I leave to go get Ella? The Tiger Wood pack is coming in a few minutes.” He nods and dismisses me. “Thank you, sir.”

I quickly find Ella and drag her towards the entrance of the territory. The Alpha meets up with us after a minute. A long row of grey vans pull up, along with one blue car. The blue car door opens and a lady with pale blue hair steps out. The rest of the cars open their doors and people start filing out. I look out across the sea of pastel and dull colored hair few natural colors, this will be interesting. 

One person stands out amongst the crowd, bright red, orange and yellow hair. I perk up excitedly, I really want to meet that person. I realize what I am doing and stand back down and put on an emotionless face. My Alpha steps forward to greet the blue haired lady, “It is nice to see you again, Eve.” he greets.

The lady smiles “Lucien, how have you been?” she raises an eyebrow “Still having trouble with your Delta?” Alpha Lucien lets a grave look pass across his face.

“No, unfortunately he passed away.” He says with a grief filled tone of voice. I fell anger well up inside me. Unfortunately? Unfortunately!? Seriously! I subconsciously start to growl. Onni calm down! My wolf yells at me.

I attempt to calm down by taking deep breaths. I open my eyes to see the lady named Eve staring at me with interest. I quickly apologize and go over to the pack while the Alphas talk.  
They all turn to look at me as I clear my throat. “Please follow me.” They all nod in acknowledgement. I turn around and start walking back to the pack house once again. 

A/N Sorry for the late upload! I am posting these chapters on like four different accounts. If you want those accounts the links are in my bio.  
Feedback is appreciated!  
Thank you for reading and I will see all you dudes in the next chapter!  
Buh Bye~  
-Ryder

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! And I will see all you dudes in the next chapter!  
> Buh Bye~  
> -Ryder


End file.
